fighter_of_destiny_rpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
X
"''Por que os Reploids têm que lutar entre si?" - 'X'' ''"Eu não...nós não estamos lutando para controlar as pessoas. Nós não estamos lutando para machucar ninguém! Nós...nós apenas queremos construir um mundo em que as pessoas possam viver unidas!" - X durante as Guerras Élficas.'' ''"Desde que você desapareceu, eu estive lutando contra centenas de Mavericks sozinho por uns 100 anos. Batalha após batalha...tão doloroso e tão triste...mas a pior parte, foi quando descobri que não ligava mais em lutar contra meus inimigos..." - Cyber-Elfo X'' O despertar - 21XX X é o primeiro de uma nova geração de robôs que contêm uma nova inovadora função, a habilidade de 'Pensar, Sentir e tomar suas próprias decisões. ' X se manteve em uma cápsula escondida de um pedaço do teto, mesmo permanecendo debaixo de todo o escombro, ele permaneceu intacto e ainda estava executando algum tipo de teste de diagnóstico. Um arqueologista chamado Doutor Cain, estava em suas jornada em busca de algum tipo de fóssil para verificar suas descobertas com a ajuda de seus robôs chamado Ball de Voux, ele encontrou ruínas de um laboratório. Mesmo que boa parte dele estivesse danificado, Cain encontrou papéis, cujo esses devia pertencer um famoso cientista chamado Doutor Thomas Light, todos esses relatórios, sendo elas "A Capsula". Nela continha informações de cuidados sigilosos com essa cápsula. Cain se questionava sobre aquela capsula. Ele monta seu acampamento ali fora das ruínas do laboratório e fica pensativo, havia se passado 30 anos, mas o arqueologista ficou muito incômodo e ao mesmo tempo fascinado, ele pensava mais que uma vez se ele podia libertar X de lá, mas ele resolve descansar. No dia seguinte, Dr.Cain toma uma decisão, volta para lá e resolve abrir a capsula. X foi libertado. Dr.Cain acolheu X e estudou suas maneiras e sua capacidade, mas o que ele não sabia é que X tinha potencial sendo ele ilimitado. X ajudou Dr.Cain a construir um robô para aquela nova era, baseadas no design do próprio X como teste para ver se ele tinha a capacidade de pensar, sentir e tomar suas próprias decisões. A produção de Reploids começava, a humanidade parecia estar se habituando com Reploids, porém tinha suas negatividades, o que preocupava X. Ele pensava se isso não estava avançando rápido demais, até que ele pensa se ele estava pronto para o mundo, para o mundo estar pronto para robôs como ele, centenas de robôs em massa eram produzido dia após dia. Durante esses eventos, houve uma notícia que 3 genocídios ocorreram, com medo de isso andar para frente, foi criado uma organização de combate aos Mavericks, nomeada Maverick Hunter, combate a caça de robôs que se corrompem ou projetados para ameaçar a população, nisso o comandante dessa organização, é ninguém menos que o comandante Sigma. Entre eles, um Reploid vermelho de cabelos loiros nomeado Zero, era o sub-comandante da unidade, X resolve trabalhar nesses tipos de caso e nesse meio conhecendo Zero, X explora o lugar e se pergunta o que faz a pessoa ser um Irregular, Zero responde que são falhas no sistema, quando ele tomando outros rumos que não corresponde sua programação, nisso então, quando X foi chamado para a missão, onde um Maverick estava atacando a cidade, havia um Reploid em perigo, com medo de acabar errando, ele hesitava em puxar o gatilho e acabou Sigma dando conta disso, puxando sua sabre de luz verde, cortando a pata do Maverick e custando um braço do Reploid, mas ainda assim, conseguiu sobreviver. Depois, os primeiros socorros foram chamados, nisso Sigma chama a atenção de X, dizendo para ele "X, não hesite em puxar o gatilho", depois Sigma se vira e vai embora, X fica chateado, mas Zero põe a mão em seu ombro para levantar seu astral. Após uma missão para acabar com os Mavericks na Rodovia Central, os caçadores voltam para base dos caçadores e lá eles recebem um Reploid ferido com apenas seu torso e se perguntam o que deve ter acontecido para ter o atacado, até que 5 tiros acertam o peito do pobre Reploid e lá está Sigma aparecendo na escuridão, numa reviravolta, os Reploids se voltam profanando palavras, induzindo os humanos que são um tremendo fardo e inferiores demais á ele, nisso, Sigma com seus dedos quentes ainda pelos disparos, faz a cicatriz em seus próprios olhos e os caçadores da base o seguem, nisso Sigma resolve reunir quem o segue na ala principal, onde planejam atacar a população inteira, X e Zero travam uma batalha contra Reploids que fizeram uma rebelião contra a humanidade, comandados por Sigma. '''Guerras Élficas - 21XX Depois do fim definitivo de Sigma, X arranjou uma forma de pôr um fim definitivo no Vírus Sigma também, que custava vidas de Reploids que os corrompia um por um, assim nasceu a Mãe Elfa, ela exterminou o vírus e eliminou a corrupção dos Reploids. Só que a Mãe Elfa pouco mais tarde foi roubada e amaldiçoada e passada a se chamar Elfa Negra, mostrando ser uma ameaça exterminadora. Os seus filhos, conhecidos como Bebês-Elfos, atacavam os humanos e Reploids sem dó, X e Zero, notando que havia algo errado acontecendo, iriam começar a lutar sem parar, uma luta que levaria um total de 4 sangrentos anos para humanos e Reploids. No 4º e então último ano das denominadas Guerras Élficas, eles enfrentaram diretamente um Reploid demoníaco chamado Ômega, construído por um humano cruel e impiedoso chamado Dr.Weil, a batalha foi penosa para os heróis X e Zero, com grande esforços, eles conseguem derrotar Ômega dizendo "FINAL STRIKE", seu ataque mais poderoso, então mandando ele e Weil a exílio por toda a eternidade. Registros marcaram essa guerra como a pior já enfrentada desde os primórdios da humanidade, totalizando 90% dos Reploids do mundo e 60% dos humanos eliminados. Depois de tantas mortes responsáveis pelo mesmo e derrotado, Zero resolve entrar em hibernação, X implorava para que parassem o processo, mas o cientista dizia que suas funções já começavam a se desativar, Zero dando as últimas palavras para X, ele dizia "Está tudo bem X...o resto...está...com...", com isso a capsula fecha. Totalmente sozinho, X durante mais aproximadamente 100 anos para poder preservar a vida restante que teve naquele mundo devastado, protegendo tanto humanos quanto Reploids. Eventualmente, quando os conflitos se estabilizaram, X criou uma cidade pacífica onde humanos e Reploids estariam em paz e harmonia finalmente, nomeada Neo Arcadia. Como crédito, ele criou 4 guardiões através de seu DNA, nomeados Phantom, Fefnir, Harpuia e Leviathan, e para não haver outro ataque futuro da Elfa Negra, X sela metade dela com seu próprio corpo, limitando severamente seu poder ao custo de ter que viver na forma de um Cyber-Elfo eternamente. Uma nova era - 22XX Anos mais tarde, X como Cyber-Elfo, uma forma de esfera com holografias em arco-íris formando um X, ele se ocultava ao máximo de todos, ele descobre que existe uma cópia dele, chamada X-Cópia, ele via que as regras mudaram durante seu tempo com seu corpo, ele viu que os Reploids estavam sendo aniquilados e humanos completamente sã, não só isso que uma paz forçada. X pede durante esse conflíto, quando ele liberou a passagem para Neo Arcadia, ele diz "Destruam aquela minha cópia" e nisso ele vai embora, ninguém sabe que ele era o X. Depois dessa batalha acabar, X se encontra com Zero desacordado, X se revela estar num grande vestido azul com uma grande cruz no peito, ele parecia um padre com um capacete que voava partículas holográficas da cor do arco-íris, ele comentava sobre as batalhas que lutou junto de seu amigo durante as Guerras Élficas e pede para Zero tomar conta se possível sem ele, que deixe ele descansar por enquanto. 2 meses depois quando X-Cópia foi morto, um homem que era líder da Resistência, chamado Elpizo, planeja libertar a Elfa-Negra, ele usa os elfos-bebês em cada guardião de Neo Arcadia para deixar Zero ocupado e para ganhar tempo de chegar a parte principal onde a Elfa-Negra estava escondida. Depois de Zero varrer todos do caminho, Zero vai ao encontro principal aonde Elpizo por fim chegou ao ponto principal e lá estava, o corpo original de X, Zero tenta impedir, mas é cercado de uma barreira feita com os bebês-elfos, nisso Elpizo ergue a espada dele e assim dá um golpe de misericórdia bem no peito do corpo de X, causando a destruição por completo do corpo dele, explodindo a prisão da Elfa-Negra e assim libertando ela. Então, Elpizo e Zero lutam, no final disso tudo, Elpizo morre e a Elfa-Negra, ressucita seu corpo, tornando ele um Cyber-Elfo, até que ele admite os fatos e que na verdade a Elfa-Negra não era má afinal de contas, ela abre suas asas e vai embora, X então aparece e fala algumas coisas para Zero e então eles observam a Elfa-Negra voando. Um ano se passa, X mesmo como Cyber-Elfo continua nessa batalha, agora para ajudar seu amigo Zero numa perigosa ameaça que despertou novamente, o pesadelo da humanidade nomeado Ômega. Durante todo esse confronto de vida ou morte, infelizmente X não tinha energias o suficiente para se manter mais, nos seus últimos momentos, X diz para seu amigo tomar conta desse mundo e por fim...desaparece. Personalidade. * X costuma ser bem humilde, carismático, muito ingênuo, tenta não mostrar rigor, emotivo, alguém que gosta de ajudar, se importa e pensa duas vezes antes de apertar o gatilho, além do mais possui um potencial ilimitado. * Em batalha, ele mostra ser alguém determinado, sério, calculista e sobretudo, preciso. Armaduras. Seguido nessa ordem cada sequência do jogo mostrando cada um com um fator: Light Armor A primeira armadura que X obteve na série Mega Man X. Ele fez sua primeira aparição no primeiro Mega Man X e reapareceu no remake Mega Man Maverick Hunter X e Mega Man Xtreme. Foot Parts: Permite X usar Dashs em altas velocidades. Também permite X destruir certos blocos em parede chutando elas. Body Parts: X recebe apenas 50% dos danos que normalmente tomaria. Arm Parts: X pode carregar até mais um nível de carga o ataque de seu Buster fazendo um tiro esmagador em espiral, e também carregar armas especiais. Head Parts: X pode destruir certos blocos batendo neles com sua cabeça. Hadouken: X pode usar a técnica Hadouken se estiver com sua energia cheia. Giga Armor Head Parts: Um rastreador de item é disponibilizado. X envia um cursor, que amplia em passagens escondidas com itens. Também pode quebrar certos blocos batendo neles com sua cabeça. Body Parts: Permite X usar o ataque Giga Crush; quando X leva dano, a barra de energia do Giga Crush enche. Quando esta barra está completamente cheia, X pode usar o ataque, uma explosão de energia que danifica todos os inimigos em volta. Toda a energia é usada após o ataque, e ao contrário de armas especiais de X, não faz recarga depois de completar uma fase. Além disso, X recebe apenas 50% dos danos que normalmente levaria. Arm Parts: X é capaz de utilizar um Charge Shot duplo, e pode atingir três níveis de carga. Quando o terceiro é atingido, X dispara super tiros do Buster de cada braço. Ele também permite que ele carregue armas especiais. Foot Parts: X pode executar a técnica de dash aéreo. No entanto, ele não pode saltar e usar o Dash aéreo ao mesmo tempo. Shoryuken: X pode usar a técnica Shoryuken se estiver com sua energia cheia. Giga Attack: '''Conhecido como Giga Crash, consiste em uma grande explosão á um certo grau de alcance, muito útil para afastar inimigos massivos em volta. ''Hyper Armor'' A Terceira armadura de X. Além das Peças de Armadura, X também pode obter chips que melhoram as habilidades da armadura. Entretanto, o sistema de X pode lidar com apenas 1 dos 4 chips de melhoria, sendo incapaz de equipar o chip de outras, uma vez ele que instalou um deles. '''Foot Parts: X pode usar o Air Dash variável, que lhe permite usar Air Dash para a frente ou para cima em linha reta. Foot Chip: Permite X usar o Air Dash variável duas vezes seguidas, ou Air dash para frente e Air Dash para cima em linha reta no mesmo salto. Body Parts: O dano é reduzido pela metade. Quando X é atingido por um ataque do inimigo, um escudo de defesa azul é gerado e o dano adicional é reduzida. A quantidade de dano reduzido com o campo de força azul ativado é de 25% (cerca de 62,5% de redução de dano total). O campo de força desaparece assim que X toma outro dano, ou depois de 5 segundos. Body Chip: Além de uma redução de 50% de dano, um escudo laranja de defesa é projetada em vez de um azul. Os danos adicionais é reduzida ainda mais. A quantidade de dano reduzido com o campo de força ativado é de 50% (cerca de 75% de redução de dano no total). Este campo de força permanece ativo por 5 segundos, não importa quantas vezes X é atingido durante a sua proteção. Arm Parts: X pode carregar até quatro níveis de carga, sendo capaz de usar o tiro de carga Cruzado. Na quarta, X pode disparar um tiro cruzado, disparando canhões de ambos os braços em rápida sucessão. Quando a armadura está totalmente montada, X utiliza metade da energia da arma para suas armas especiais, incluindo o Hyper Charge se ele tiver. Arm Chip: Da acesso ao Hyper Charge, que permite que um número ilimitado de ataques carregados, desde que ele tenha energia da arma. Head Parts: X ganha um radar de item que atualiza o sensor na cabeça. Quando X entra em um local, um mapa da area vai aparecer e destacar a localização de itens com base em leituras de satélite. Esses itens também são indicados na tela de seleção de fase, codificados por cores para mostrar quais não foram encontrados ainda. Head Chip: X pode ficar parado e regenerar a sua energia em um ritmo lento. Isto pode também ser usado para encher Sub Tanks. Recupera a energia com a taxa de 1 barra, após os primeiros 5 segundos parados, em seguida, 1 barra a cada 3 segundos em diante segundos. Golden Armor: Uma forma alternativa da Hyper Armor. Ela é totalmente dourada e possui todos os poderes da Hyper Armor + todos os Chips. Fourth Armor ou Force Armor É a quarta armadura que X possui e serve como uma versão Beta ou mais limitada da Ultimate Armor. Ao invés de 4 capsulas, ela possui 5, sendo duas capsulas como parte dos braços/Buster, você só usar uma delas de cada vez. Ela é reaproveitada em Megaman X5 até o final. Foot Parts: X pode flutuar no ar por um tempo limitado. X pode se mover enquanto fica pairando, mas a quantidade de tempo que ele vai ficar no ar é reduzida. Arm Parts: ''' '''Stock Charge Shot: X pode carregar e armazenar até quatro tiros carregados. Estes tiros não são como o do X normal, sendo menor e azul. Ultimate Charge Shot X: X pode carregar até disparar um tiro maciço. Quando este tiro atinge um inimigo, uma esfera de energia com raios em forma de X no meio é gerado e causa dano contínuo. Body Parts: Permite X para usar a Nova Strike, uma invencível investida de energia, com energia limitada que seja restaurada ao longo do tempo. Além disso, o dano que X recebe é reduzido pela metade, e dano tomado é absorvida para repor a energia da Nova Strike. Head Parts: Aumenta a capacidade da armas especiais de X, permitindo-lhe disparar infinitas armas especiais descarregadas e usam menos energia quando disparando armas carregadas. Falcon Armor A quinta armadura de X, graças aos eventos de Mega Man X5, a armadura não pode ser usada parcialmente como as outras e é preciso reunir todas as partes para poder usá-la, a mesma serve para a Gaea Armor. Então pela segurança de X, as partes devem ser vistas com bastante cautela para que caso X usasse-a, não fosse corrompido pelo vírus que se alastrou na terra. Head Parts: Aumenta a capacidade máxima de tiro para todas as armas especiais em 50%. Body Parts: Reduz pela metade o dano tomado e reduz o recuo. X pode usar o Giga Attack, que desencadeará uma onda de lanças de energia em toda a área, danificando seriamente os inimigos que ela atinge. Arm Parts: X obtém um tiro de alta potência chamada "Spear Charged Shot" que pode penetrar superfícies terrenas, e escudos quando acionado. No entanto, isso também desativa a capacidade de X para carregar armas especiais. Foot Parts: Permite X voar por um período limitado de tempo. Durante o estado de vôo, X ganha invencibilidade contra danos de colisão, o que lhe permite voar através de inimigos sem levar dano; ataques de inimigos e projéteis no entanto, ainda pode prejudicá-lo. Com X voando, uma barreira é gerado em torno dele, danificando inimigos em contato. Além disso, as peças da perna neste jogo sacrifica a função de Air Dash. Giga Attack: '''X faz uma chuva de pequenas lanças azuis que vão para cima e para baixo de maneira aleatória, ele pode fazer tanto no ar quanto no chão. ''Gaea Armor'' A sexta armadura de X no mesmo jogo, possui bastante força bruta e defesa em sacrificio da velocidade. '''Head Parts: Não há efeito especial conhecido. Embora presumivelmente dá a X as peças pré-programadas que são Shot Eraser e Quick Charge. Body Parts: Recebeu metade do dano e converte os danos acumulados em energia para o Giga Attack. Arm Parts: O Buster de X terá apenas dois níveis de carga, onde o tiro carregado será uma explosão de energia verde que se dissipa a uma distância curta. É um tiro muito forte, apesar do alcance limitado. Ele também pode destruir os blocos que têm um sinal de 'V'. Armas especiais estão desativadas para esta parte, mas o Shot Eraser de X ganha a capcidade de neutralizar tiros de projéteis dos inimigos com o tiro carregado. Foot Parts: X pode ficar em cima de espinhos sem receber dano e pode se agarrar a paredes, sem escorregar. O Dash de X pode ser usado para mover alguns blocos com um sinal de 'V' sobre eles. No entanto, os movimentos de X e a velocidade do Dash são bastante reduzido, limitando a mobilidade de X. Além disso, o X não pode usar Air Dash com esta armadura equipada. Giga Attack: ''' O Giga Attack libera um grande tiro de energia em frente, semelhante ao Hadouken em Mega Man X, no entanto, o tiro de energia será lançado ao lado de X e permanece lá até que o movimento esteja completo. X é invencível a ataques durante a duração deste movimento. Lembra muito também a forma que o Kikojou é executado. ''Blade Armor'' A sétima armadura de X encontrada em Megaman X6 junto com a Shadow Armor, possui uma ótima mobilidade usando Mach Dash para vários lados e aumenta o poder da Z-Saber. '''Head Parts: Diminui a quantidade de energia consumida pela arma especial em 33%. A capacidade de tiro máxima para armas especiais aumenta em 50%. Body Parts: Diminui os danos recebidos pela metade, e converte a acumulação de danos em energia para o Giga Attack. Arm Parts: Permite X disparar um tiro pequeno de energia que pode causar danos repetidos quando o tiro atinge um inimigo, embora não tão poderoso como o tiro de energia utilizada pela Ultimate Armor. No entanto, X ganha um adicional de "Charged Saber" que permite X balançar seu X-Buster no modo que o Sabre fica mais poderoso e tem um alcance mais amplo que um ataque regular do Z-Saber. O movimento Charged Saber também permite X congelar no ar (ou parar em paredes), durante o período de duração do movimento, assim como pode ser capaz de destruir projéteis de inimigos cortando-os. As Armas especiais também podem ser carregadas utilizando esta armadura. Foot Parts: X pode executa o Mach Dash, um especial Air Dash. O Mach Dash pode ser realizado em quatro direções (Para frente, para trás, para cima e para baixo), e X é invencível no início do Dash. A distância do Mach Dash é o dobro de um Air Dash normal. Giga Attack: Com a Z-Sabre do Zero, X lança 2 fileiras de ondas de energia na direção do inimigo. Shadow Armor Shadow Armor é a oitava armadura de X e tem certas habilidades que lembram muito a Gaea Armor, porém, possui uma mobilidade muito melhor, alem de utilizar bem mais o sabre que o Buster. Head Parts: X pode usar o Z-Saber bem mais rápido. Body Parts: O dano é reduzida em aproximadamente 50% e a redução de dano irá para a barra de Giga Attack. Arm Parts: Tiros normais do X-Buster são em forma de Shuriken (Que atira em direções aleatórias), eo tiro carregado é substituído por um ataque de sabre poderoso. Armas especiais estão desativadas. Foot Parts: X pode ficar parado em paredes sem carregar e andar em espinhos sem tomar dano. Ele também pode ficar grudado no teto por um período de tempo. Giga Attack: '''X pode usar o Giga Attack com o Z-Sabre, uma lâmina dupla que corta de forma crescente chamada Enkourin (円光輪). ''Glide Armor'' Glide Armor é a nona armadura de X. Aparenta ser uma versão mais aperfeiçoada da Giga Armor. Encontrada em Megaman X7 '''Head Part: Dobra a barra de energia da vida e da arma especial. Body Part: X leva apenas metade do dano, elimina nocaltes e permite X usar o antigo Giga Crush. Arm Parts: Aumenta o alcance do tiro teleguiado. Se os tiros não acertar o alvo, juntamente com o buster carregado, eles vão na direção do proximo alvo. X também pode carregar armas especiais. Foot Parts: Permite X usar o Glide Dash. Ativado ao saltar no ar, X vai voar, perdendo altitude lentamente. Se X atacar durante este estado, ele vai cair. Neutral Armor A Neutral Armor é a decima armadura de X. Não dá nenhuma melhoria significativa além de onda de tiro de longo alcance, seu nome já diz que ela é uma armadura totalmente neutra. No entanto, ela tem a capacidade de misturar e combinar partes da Icarus Armor e Hermes Armor para fazer um grupo personalizado de habilidades. Ter uma armadura completa com todas as partes iguais, vai desbloquear a capacidade Giga Attack dessa armadura. Ao concluir, a armadura vai brilhar mais intensamente, em comparação com o brilho opaco de uma armadura incompleta. Icarus Armor Decima primeira Armadura de X que na realidade são peças encaixadas na Neutral Armor. Ao completá-la poderá usar o Giga Crush como o Giga Armor e Glide Armor. Foot Parts I: A altura do salto de X é dobrada, permitindo X alcançar locais mais elevados, onde ele não seria capaz de alcançar normalmente. Body Parts I: Os danos causados em X são reduzidos em 50%. Além disso, o recuo é eliminado. Todas as barras de vida perdidas ficará em vermelho sendo recuperável se X troca com Zero e Axl durante a missão recuperando todos os danos dele. Arm Parts I: O tiro carregado de X carga é alterado para um ataque de raio poderoso. Ele também pode carregar armas especiais. Além disso, seus tiros carregado padrão (Sem armadura) agora se tornam de nível 1 e seu tiro totalmente carregada é um laser poderoso que pode acabar com vários inimigos de uma só vez. X irá congelar no chão ou no meio do ar, quando ele dispara o tiro de laser. Head Parts I: X vai criar um campo de força ao saltar que pode danificar os inimigos e também pode destruir determinados tetos com este ataque. Hermes Armor Decima segunda Armadura de X que na realidade são peças encaixadas na Neutral Armor. Ao completa-la poderá usar o X-Drive, que quando atirava, X vai receber um impulso na velocidade de movimento, altura do salto, velocidade de carga e número de projéteis carregados. A melhoria vai durar até que a barra de energia termine. Foot Parts H: A Velocidade de X aumenta junto da velocidade de Dash que é dobrada com o bônus de uma sombra correndo atravessando o inimigos. As habilidades são ainda duplicada quando o X-Drive está ativado. Body Parts H: X terá duas vezes menos danos do que normalmente teria. Contra os inimigos que fariam apenas 1 ou 2 de danos, X é completamente invulnerável. Período invulnerabilidade é dobrada quando o X-Drive está ativado. Arm Parts H: O tiro totalmente carregado de X vai ser alterado para uma explosão de 3 vias. Ele também pode carregar armas especiais. Além disso, X ganha um quarto nível de tiro carregado causando uma explosão de 5 vias o X-Drive está ativado. Head Parts H: A velocidade do X-Buster carregado é dobrado com essa parte equipada. A velocidade de carga é ainda duplicada quando o X-Drive está ativado. X-Fire X-Fire é a Decima terceira Armadura de X, onde ele a conseguiu, é desconhecido e já começa com ela em Mega Man X Command Mission. Três garras aparecem no braço direito de X e no centro dele é carregando uma quantidade de energia elétrica que ao entrar em contato com o inimigo em uma investida causa danos contínuos. Como o próprio nome diz os danos causados por essa armadura tem como elemento o fogo. Alem disso ela aumenta a barra de vida e o poder de X em 50% enquanto a velocidade e a barra de energia é aumentada em 25%. Ultimate's Armor É a ultima e a mais poderosa armadura de X. Ela possui três versões (Sendo a primeira possuindo três esquemas de cores: Azul Marinho (X4), Azul (X5) e Preto (X6) ) * Ultimate Armor Versão 1 Ela é canonicamente encontrada apenas em Mega Man X5, embora você possa obter ela no X4 e X6 por código. A Ultimate Armor possui as mesmas habilidade da Fourth Armor (Dito ser um protótipo da Ultimate), porém, ela tem Nova Strike infinito deixando X invencivel. Foot Parts: Deixa X com a capacidade de usar Air Dash ou pairando no ar. O tempo de pairar é reduzido se X se move. Body Parts: Reduz o dano recebido em 50%. Permite X usar o poderoso Nova Strike infinitamente, não reduzindo nenhuma carga. Também atinge uma distância maior se comparado a Fourth Armor. Arm Parts: X pode carregar até disparar um tiro maciço. Quando este tiro atinge um inimigo, uma esfera de energia com raios em forma de X no meio é gerado e causa dano contínuo. Head Parts: O uso dos tiros normais das Armas especiais não gastam barra de energia, alem da barra aumentar em 50%. * Ultimate Armor Versão 2 Ao contrario da versão anterior, ela não é uma armadura separada e sim peça de complemento da Neutral Armor, assim como a Icarus Armor e Hermes Armor. Essa versão possui uma Nova Strike mais poderosa deixando o inimigo com apenas 1 de vida em apenas um ataque. Porém, ela não é infinita precisando encher a barra. Foot Parts U: A Velocidade do movimento de X e a altura de salto vai aumentar. Ele também pode usar Dash através dos inimigos sem tomar dano, que é a capacidade combinada de Foot Parts H e I da Hermes e Icarus. Body Parts U: X receberá apenas metade do dano e não serão sujeitos a recuo de colisões contra os inimigos. Todos os danos no HP será convertido em barras vermelhas que é recuperável, enquanto estiver reserva e outro personagem na ativa, que é a mesma capacidade da Body Part I. Também permite X usar a Nova Strike que destruirá na hora os inimigos menores e Sub-Chefes, e deixará os chefes com apenas 1 de HP, porem, a barra não é infinita. Arm Parts U: O tiro do X-Buster totalmente carregada será o tiro de energia onde pode causar danos múltiplos a um inimigo quando ele é atingido com a arma, exatamente como a Ultimate Armor anterior e Fourth Armor. O uso de arma especiais (incluindo os ataques carregados) não gastará nenhuma energia. Head Parts U: X pode usar a técnica Shoryuken para atacar os inimigos diretamente para cima, similar a Head Part I, mas com uma largura de ataque menor. * Ultimate Armor Versão 3 Encontrada em Mega Man X Command Mission ao derrotar Rafflesian. Ela é completamente diferente das Ultimate Armor anteriores até mesmo nas habilidade e Nova Strike. Esta armadura aumenta todas as características básicas de X e sua energia aumenta drasticamente. Quando ele executa a Nova Strike ele usa todas as suas armas (Strike Bullet e vários foguetes) freneticamente contra o inimigo causando um ataque massiso e poderoso. Olhando por esse ângulo, o X parece literalmente um Android ao invés de um Reploid. Elementos. * Megaman X Shotgun Ice - Um disparo que consiste um espinho de gelo que se divide em 3 partes na direção do oponente. Quando carregado, uma plataforma de gelo é formada. Eletric Spark '- Uma esfera elétrica cor magenta, possível atirar na parede, quando atirado nesta, ele se divide em duas partes, indo um pra cima e outro pra baixo. Quando carregado, duas colunas elétricas serão formadas nos dois lados de X '''Cameleon Sting '- Uma forma brilhante parecido com uma esmeralda brilhante, no qual lançado se divide em três partes, parecidos três grãos de arroz, porém verde. Quando carregado, o corpo de X brilha colorido, ficando invulnerável á qualquer ataque que for lançado contra ele. 'Rolling Shield '- Um tipo de escudo esférico azul lançado como se fosse uma bola, muito útil para defesa. Quando carregado, uma esfera se envolve pelo corpo de X, podendo usar isso também para tirar os inimigos do seu caminho quando tocado. 'Fire Wave '- Uma onda flamejante muito útil, capaz de abater qualquer coisa, derreter gelo, explodir objetos químicos inflamáveis. Quando carregado, pilares de fogo são feitos (Igual o especial do Iori que usa seu especial máximo e cria vários pilares de fogo roxo para congelar o oponente). 'Storm Tornado '- Uma massa de ventania infernal lançada horizontalmente de cor lilás, varre boa parte dos inimigos em seu caminho. Quando carregado, um tornado gigante vertical se forma entre X. 'Hoaming Torpedo '- Um torpedo teleguiado bastante útil consiste em pequenos mísseis. Quando carregado, 5 espécies de peixes azuis explosívos são feitos. 'Boomerang Cutter '- Uma lâmina boomerangue feita de energia, capaz de até desmembrar inimigos, essa lâmina é muito útil, capaz de pegar objetos que não tem como ser alcançados para ser pegos. Quando carregado, 4 boomerangues verdes são feitos girando para cada lado, cima, baixo, esquerda e direita. 'Hadouken '- Uma habilidade especial extra, X pode executar um Hadouken, uma habilidade dessa, é 1 hit kill nos 8 Reploids se acertado, porém essa habilidade é possível se X estiver com a barra de energia cheia. '''Cronologia. * Mega Man X: Se inicia dia 4 de Junho de 21XX, de acordo com o Journal of Dr.Cain. * Mega Man X2: Seis meses após o primeiro jogo. * Mega Man Xtreme: Entre o X2 e o X3. * Mega Man X3: Vários meses após o X2, como mostrado na cena inicial. * Mega Man Xtreme 2: Após Mega Man X3. * Mega Man X4: Algum tempo após o Mega Man Xtreme 2. * Mega Man X5: Vários meses após o X4. * Mega Man X6: Três semanas depois do X5. * Mega Man X7: Muito tempo depois do X6. * Mega Man X8: Após o X7. * Mega Man Maverick Hunter X: Remake do primeiro jogo. * Mega Man X Command Mission: Spin off da franquia, se passa no século 23, século esse que na linha do tempo original, se passa a saga Megaman Zero. Curiosidades. * No mangá Rockman X, a personalidade de X é completamente diferente dos jogos, ele demonstra ter emoções até demais, ele tem a possibilidade de lacrimejar, se mostra alguém com muita carisma, pena dos inocentes, mostra ser muito esperto em batalha, procurando sempre estudar os movimentos dos 8 Reploids que enfrenta, mostra ter um ar bem humorístico e um vocabulário um pouco ousado. * Os 8 Reploids no Mangá, alguns deles mostram estar traindo Sigma por baixo dos panos, outros ganham destaque e outros servem mesmo ao Sigma e explora também o comportamento deles muito bem. * Diferente do jogo, Rockman X em Mangá, mostra uma atmosfera sombria, vocabulários ousados ás vezes, comédia pastelões e uma ação muito bem feita, o esforço de X quando ele levava muito dano e ele mostrava um grau de dificuldade com seus inimigos, acabando quase pondo sua vida em risco, mais as emoções em suas batalhas e diálogos. * No mangá eles especulam que o pulo triangular eram apenas lendas que contavam para os Reploids, mas isso é mostrado depois quando X segue seu instinto. * X não chama o Zero pelo nome, normalmente ele se dirige a ele como Senpai. * X é baseado em um personagem chamado Neo Human Casshan do anime Casshan: Robot Hunter de 1973, assim como o próprio Megaman Clássico é baseado no Astro Boy. * A franquia Megaman X, terminaria pela trilogia Super Nintendo mesmo, considerando o Megaman X4 que conta histórias focadas mais em Zero, ela terminaria aí, porém a franquia foi dando corda e isso prejudicou uma parte da história do jogo, fazendo com que os fãs levantem outras dúvidas. Aparições no RPG * World Heroes Perfect * Sonic & Megaman: United Forces Galeria. 0d71739c.jpg|Tiro carregado ao máximo com a Light Armor. X Hadouken.jpg|O famoso Hadouken, quem garante que X não seja o sucessor do Ryu huh? X2_xdoublechargeshot.jpg|Double Charge Shot com a Giga Armor. X2_Giga_Crash.jpg|Giga Crash da Giga Armor. megaman_x_falcon_armor_by_elimmc-d9fsiv2.jpg|X voando em sua Falcon Armor. rockmanx6_megamanx6___ultimate_armor_by_lbo666-d4w7r01.png|Ultimate Armor na versão preta de Megaman X6 neutral__icarus__hermes_and_ultimate_armor_by_ultimatemaverickx-d7qbmp9.png|Nessa ordem: Neutral Armor, Icarus Armor, Hermes Armor e Ultimate Armor Versão 2 - Arte de UltimatemaverickX tumblr_nh3p0ksL9S1tyjj6so1_1280.png|X em sua Ultimate Armor Versão 1 e Zero na sua Black Armor. 10440975_10152794350749878_6839275413951598755_n.jpg|Zero & X $RJ5HI6G.jpg|Design do X do Megaman X8 464bcfc5ed3876f3623ee153342cc377.jpg|X de Rockman X Mega Mission 3 megaman-x-command-mission-imagen-i64995-i.jpg|X no Megaman X Command Mission. 974a716b57ba0545af397ee4f5cff928.JPG|Design cancelado do X. d634e73cb34ae61c501dbbdb6df27786.jpg|Design Cancelado do X em sua moto. wraXeQr.gif Rockman X Opening.gif megazero.jpg|X & Zero. tumblr_l5euislPFf1qzj5ggo1_1280.png|Ryu e X Hadouken. tumblr_mb6tb2Ad8l1ropl6yo1_1280.jpg|X & Ryu Hadouken. X Special Ultimate Armor.gif|Especial do X no Marvel vs Capcom Infinite. mvci_ryu_mega_man_x_crop.jpg|Ryu & X como duplas no Marvel vs Capcom Infinite. mega-man-ryu-attack.gif|X Gameplay. $RFMCPJL.gif $RAW0ZHY.gif|X vs Iron Man tumblr_nbo9zh5DKK1sao4m7o1_400.gif|Cyber Elfo X tumblr_nsmys98DU91r55n2eo1_r1_250.gif|Uma dançinha sexy, envolvente. 32178078_p21.jpg 32178078_p23.jpg 32178078_p27.jpg|X na Shadow Armor & Phantom. 32178078_p28.jpg 32178078_p29.jpg 32178078_p30.jpg 32178078_p31.jpg 32178078_p32.jpg 32178078_p35.jpg 32178078_p36.jpg 32178078_p37.jpg tumblr_ouborgteY91wnc5ivo1_1280.jpg|Cyber Elfo X - Arte de Guutarand tumblr_ouhvbzy2Tg1usrgjso1_540.gif|ACIONAR, ARMADURA LIGHT! tumblr_ouhvbzy2Tg1usrgjso2_540.gif|X na sua Light Armor. tumblr_ou01vgHwdZ1ww2pj0o2_400.gif tumblr_ou01vgHwdZ1ww2pj0o1_500.gif tumblr_or7h0mUxLq1uxz7udo1_1280.png tumblr_ojzuxatzV41v52zmho1_540.png|Meme X tumblr_otao9qEYo21tr6gfjo1_1280.png|X no Design de Rockman X8 DMrAr8pVAAIpded.jpg tumblr_nbb10ng81C1tv9f95o1_1280.jpg Cyber-Elf X_Mugshot.png|Mugshot do Cyber Elfo X. Categoria:Megaman Zero Categoria:Terra 270302 Categoria:Megaman X